A New Begining
by Lilexcia Lalyn
Summary: Hermione finds out that shes pureblood and bethroed, but to who, maybe a certain sexy blonde?
1. Banesley heritage

Disclaimer: No I don't own a thing please review!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger sat on a trunk in the attic of her 2 story victorian home looking through old boxes of stuff when she came across a folded up yellowed piece of parchment. Opening the paper she began to read a short note:  
  
'Please take care of Hermione'  
  
After reading the note Hermione stood up wide eyed and confused and went down stairs to the kitchen where her mom sat sorting through piles of old papers.  
  
"Oh Hello Hermione, whats wrong dear you look like youv'e just seen a ghost" Hermione helded up the piece of parchment and watched as the only mother she ever knew face turned pale and in a frightned tone she asked shakingly "Where did you get that?'  
  
I found it in the attic when I was doing to Spring Cleaning, what does it mean mum?" Hermione asked afraid of the truth.  
  
Her mother sighed and started talking, "Hermione it was dark times back then things were happeneing all over the world so your parents our friends left you here on our doorstep with that note , we we just brought you up like one of the family to protect you then you got your Hogwarts leter and everything changed we were going to tell you in the beginning but we were scared so we let you keep on thinking you were muggleborn. Me and jack(Hermiones supposed father) knew something was wrong when they left you at our door step and thats why we went into to hiding as muggles" her mother said all in one large breath by this time she was panting.  
  
Hermione just stood there shoock aparent on her face a tear started to trickle down her rosy chees as all kinds of thought rushed through her mind, she was pureblood, her parents had lied to her this entire time? She didn't know what to think she watched her mother and then slowly asked if there was anything else.  
  
"Yes your real full name is Adreanne hermione Banesley but everyone always called Hermione and there was another letter, a letter we have been keeping for very long time but it's time you know, you would of found out eventually or else you will suffer. You see Hermione in this letter it held a very inportant factor of your life when you were a baby you were bethroed(sp?) to another pureblood wizard and you must be married by you 19th birthday." Hermother said while looking at the table and twiddleing her thumbs.  
  
Hermione gasped and quickly started to yell "You mena I have to get married to someone within the next year or I will die? why couldn't you have warned me about this I mean I had a riht to know don't you think so? I mean who is it I am supposed to get married to anyway do they know about this? Does he know who I really am?" Sshe stopped tears evident in her mums eyes .  
  
"I am sorry Hermione but we just chouldn't tell you we didn't know how you would react, but it is time you knew the whole truth, yes he knows that he was bethrowed at birth and he knows your real name but no he dosen't know who you really are, listen sweety you are bethrowed to ...  
  
(A/N:)Well there we are first chapter hope you all like it if you reply I'll post more soon. 


	2. Draco Malfoy!

Once agin I do not own a thang. Thanks to my first reviewer! Now on with the story  
Chapter 2 Draco Xaivier Malfoy" her mother finished.  
  
"Hermione gasped then her eyes turned red with fury: "That prck you expect me to marry that prck?"she yelled.  
  
Her mother looked at her with big eyes you have no choice sweety this is your destinywe must call the Malfoys at once and invite them over where we can discuss new arangments h" her mother said and went to the phone, thought a minute then dialed a number. As hermione listened to her mother make arangments with the malfoys she began to cry again, 'How can my life turn out so badly in just a few simple minutes?' she thought. Just then her mother hung up the phone and annonced that the Malfoys would be over in about 2 hours for dinner. Seeing her what was thought to be daughter for the past 18 years so distressed made her feel even more guilty about lying to her all theses years. She sat down and wrapped her arm atround the poor girl, "hermione you can't fight it, it has been so for many years , you might as well just try to make the best of it,. Ho How about you go into town and buy yourself a new outfit to wear tonight my treat." she said and held up a credit card. Aggravated hermione stood up took the credit card and stomped out to her Midnight blue custom made sunfire convertable and got in. Backing out of the driveway Hermione began to think about what she would do, I think I deserve more then a new outfit I am going to with the numbers off this credit card she thought and sped away tword the nearest hair saloon. Apon arriving at the Salon hermione pushed the credit card nto her purse and walked in to see a not so busy place she was able to get in right away and as she walked to the chair she started to tell the lady what she wanted.  
  
"i want it cut to about my mid back, strained or soft ringlets and then I want it higlighted at deep red" she said watching the women put her hands through her thik bushy hair . After washing her hair and cutting she began the process of straitinging it the total process took abou 20 minits, next she moved onto dying it in the end Hermiones hair looked fabulous! her deep chcolate hair now framed her face in the front with the rest about midback with straight hair and deep red hightlights it look fabulous on her. 


End file.
